A new life
by fandomsuniteotp
Summary: Imagine if there was no war and Tris got to live the dauntless life with her friends and most importantly, Tobias:) Read this story to find out how Tris is with her new life at the compound as a member.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic and I have been thinking about writing one for so long and I have been hooked on so many different book series so expect alot more stories from different series (LOVING TMI AT THE MOMENT AND JUST CAUSE COHF COMES OUT NEXT YEAR, AHHH) PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to Veronica Roth, the genius behind divergent**

Tris POV (little less than a year ago)

I finally made it. I am officially a dauntless member. After several tiresome weeks of initiation I ranked first out of all the initiates and got first pick at my job here at the compound. I chose to train the initiates with Tobias but since that wasn't a year round career I also got a place at the tattoo parlor working with Tori, who I've become very close with over the past few weeks since the choosing ceremony. All of the new members got an apartment but I have decided to move in with Tobias, now that we don't have to hide anything anymore life has become so much easier.

Tris POV

I usually wake up fairly late with Tobias lying right next to me but today is a special day. Initiation. So, I wake up to see Tobias making us breakfast because we're probably going to do some practice before the initiates arrive. I hop out of bed and walk towards Tobias. He senses me and turns, smiling.

"Are you excited for your first day at your new job Tris?" he asks.

"Who wouldn't be if they had instructor _Four _as their partner? I hear he's good looking and has the best girlfriend ever." I reply, "I can't believe it's already time for the new initiates for this year, the choosing ceremony is today and that means I get to scare the crap out of the newbies for the next couple of weeks. I'm super excited."

"That's my girl." He says, smiling and laughing while flipping pancakes.

I go get dressed into a simple v-neck, some tight black leggings and finish it off with some spiked combat boots that Christina insisted I buy at that one time we went shopping. I step out of the room and run to Tobias and plant a kiss on him.

"What was that for?" He says happily, kissing me back.

"Just because I love you. But we better get going to the training room if we want a couple of hours to practice."

He groans, "I dont want to though, I'm perfectly fine with what were doing right now." He smiles at me and tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Well maybe we don't need the practice...?" I suggest, putting my hands around his neck and pulling him towards me.

He grins and places his hands around my waist and we look at each other as he leans in to kiss me.

Tobias POV

After our little session, Tris and I decide to actually train today. We only have an hour at the most when we walk in. This room almost makes me feel like I belong here. I always regretted my choice of becoming dauntless but I decided to stay after meeting Tris, she's unique, beautiful, brave and most importantly, mine.

"What do you want to start with? Knife throwing, shooti-" she starts but I cut her off, playfully tackling her to the ground. I'm almost right on top of her, my arms holding me a few inches from her small body that's facing towards me and I lean down to kiss her.

"Tris! Four! Are you guys... here...?" shouts Christina whos words falter after walking in with Will and Uriah.

"Woahh, what have _you_ guys been up to?" Uriah asks with humorous expression.

"We were just training that's all." Tris replies, trying to suppress her smile.

I stand and help Tris get up while Uriah mocks us saying stuff like "You were "_training".. _oohhh". Will and Christina seemed to be lost in their own little world and were barely paying attention.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" I ask, placing myself directly next to Tris.

"Eric and uhhh... Peter want to discuss a few matters with you two." Will says, now paying close attention.

What could they possibly want from us?

**I'll try to post as often as possible which will work out pretty good because I have no life:D PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND A HUGE THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS:) I cant pm now because I'm still a new account but i will be able to very soon BUT please message me (when i become available) if you have any ideas you would like to contribute! I can't believe that I have about 130 views already! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEWW THANK YOU  
Please read my authors note at the end.  
DISCLAIMER: everything you recognize from divergent belongs to v. roth**

Tobias POV

We can't refuse the orders from dauntless leaders no matter how hard i try. Will told us that Eric and Peter were waiting for us at the net but Tris and I take our time getting there.

"What do you think they want from us?" Tris asks.

"I actually have no idea. Maybe were getting a raise?"I joke.

"Well i guess were gonna find out cause I see them."

Tris POV

Hand in hand, Tobias and I walk up to Eric and Peter.

"Hello Tris. Four." Eric says in a civil manner.

I guess it's kind of awkward for Peter to say anything because although he's been a leader for almost a year, he's never had to encounter his old instructor that is 2 years older than him.

"You're probably wondering why we called you here." he says suddenly, as if reading my mind.

"Yes we are Peter. With less than 40 minutes until the initiates arrive we are pretty busy so if you don't mind we'll be going-" Tobias was interrupted by Eric.

"You are not going anywhere. We are running a test for all the staff to see if everyones still qualified for their position. It will be public and in front of all the dauntless members to show others that you are worthy of your position at our compound."

"What kind of test" I'm so shocked that i don't even know if I asked that or if Tobias did.

"The fear landscape." Peter replies.

Tobias POV

Oh no. Nobody is allowed to see my fears other than Tris.

"We refuse to be a part of this." Tris states.

She must be be thinking about me and according to the look on Eric's face, he can tell.

"Got something to hide Four? I have always wanted to see your fear landscape." Eric says back, with not a heart warming smile but more of a destructive one.

"Can't I just fight someone and get it over with?" I say, even though I would hate to hurt someone (unless I despised them) it's much better than the alternative.

"No, you must-" Eric cuts him off by placing his hand over Peter's mouth.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. Fight me to the death, no weapons allowed, or go through the process just like everybody else."He suggests. Eric knows that I won't be able to live with the guilt of killing someone with no reason and he's right. Or is he?

**Sorry for the short chapter but I will probably be posting the third chapter sometime later today. I'm canadian and its 5:45 ish right now so maybe in 2 hours? PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST SOME IDEAS MAYBE? THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a teeny part of a chapter cause I'm barely awake but there will be more so dont worry:) Please don't kill me for not updating! PM works now so if you have any suggestions please message me! This chapter might not be that good but whatever haha ENJOY  
PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: i dont own divergent**

Tobias POV

I watch Eric as I see the bullet penetrate his chest. Who was the shooter? I turn around, slowly, not knowing what to expect.

It was Max.

"What the hell was that for?" Peter yells, kneeling down over Eric, trying to get him to stand up. "We need medical attention! Someone! Help!"

"He's probably not going to live. I shot him at a specific location which just happens to result in fatalities." Max calmly replies. "I learned about it during initiation from one of my instructors."

"And I will ask this question again, what the hell was that for!" Peter screams. It's not even a question anymore by the way he's communicating it.

"We have never discussed of a process like this. You two were only using it as an excuse to show him your fears. Eric has always been jealous of Four." the dauntless leader motioned to me while Peter desperately tried to keep Eric awake.

"Then why didn't you shoot Peter too?" Tris asks softly. I almost forgot she was even here; she's been so silent.

"Peter's not choosing to be like this. At least I hope not. But Eric has been like this since day one. Always selfish. Always ruthless." Max says with a slight look of pain on his face. "I did this for the future of our faction."

Why? Was something _wrong _with our faction?

**So yes, I know this was puny, teensy, tiny, etc. but it's just something to let you guys know that I will continue to write and i swear this time:) PLEASE MESSAGE ME BECAUSE I NEED IDEAS! ****AND REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty short chapter, sorry but enjoy Thanks to all of the reviewers that have commented so far:) love you all PLEASE MESSAGE ME WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW  
Disclaimer: V. Roth owns the amazing, terrific, beautiful, sad, tragic story of Divergent:)  
**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE****

Tris POV

What just happened. Max killed Eric. That's what happened. Eric's dead or might as well be.

"Take him to the infirmary Peter, he is most likely going to die but maybe not, there is a slight chance of survival." Max orders to the 17 year old dauntless leader. Peter hurries off and Max directs his attention to us. "You two", he says pointing at me and Tobias, "go get ready for the arrival of the initiates."

Did this all just happen in one day? It doesn't seem like it, it's too much to process. I mean Eric deserves a punishment but was death the best way to resolve the problem? I pushed the thought aside because I don't want any distractions _especially _ones about Eric.

"Ready to go?" Tobias' hand slips into mine.

Forcing a smile, I reply "Yes."

*PAGE BREAK*

Tobias POV

I worry about Max even though I know I shouldn't be, death was acceptable at this faction-just think of Al, they basically rewarded him for his suicide- and he's a dauntless leader so they wouldn't kill him. But that's probably what Eric must have thought.

Tris is right next to me, we're walking at the same pace with the same foot, towards the net.

"What do you think the initiates will be like this year?" I say, breaking the silence.

"What? Oh uh, I don't know really. Just as long as nobody falls in love with you I'll be fine. And you make it really easy for people not to like you when you're in your Instructor Four mode, so that shouldn't be a problem." Tris says, grinning and laughing to indicate that she's just kidding.

I laugh too, so glad that I have this girl in my life.

We finally get to the net, with 1 minute to spare.

I pull her towards me and she doesn't resist. The moment our lips touch it's like everything in the world stopped and we're the only two people on the planet. I feel as though it's only been 5 seconds but the transfer landing in the net next to me tells me otherwise.

**Dont worry nobodys gonna fall for tobias, thats too common. YES IT"S SHORT I KNOW BUT SORRY I have a huge test tomorrow so I can't really do much but this is the best I can do for today. REVIEW PLEASE AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS:)**


End file.
